Viceversa
by Midory
Summary: Un fic cortito acerca de mis personajes favoritos del mundo de Naruto, Neji y Tenten uno capitan de un grupo Anbu, otra nueva integrante... espero les guste, dejen reviews plis.


**Viceversa**

Finalmente llego el día… finalmente… hoy, un bonito y soleado día de inicio de semana, me han citado en la oficina de Tsunade-sama, y sobra decir que estoy muerta de los nervios, no es que nunca haya ido a su oficina, ya he visitado ese lugar, un ciento de veces, pero realmente no es tanto el lugar lo que me hace sentirme así, son las personas y lo que dirán... dado que hoy tomaron una importantisima decisión hoy me dirán si han aceptado o rechazado mi solicitud, para pertenecer al grupo elite de la aldea de la hoja, si puedo pertenecer a los Anbu.

Siempre he sido una mujer determinada, y nunca dejo que las emociones como los nervios o cualquier otro sentimiento me domine, sin embargo, este día, mi estomago ruge, mis manos tiemblan, el sudor de mi cuerpo se hace cada vez más evidente, se bien que no solo hoy van a darme la resolución de mi prueba, sino que va a estar presente el capitán del grupo Anbu al que solicite mi admisión, estará:

-_Hyuga Neji _

Dije en voz queda una vez que estuve frente a la puerta de la enorme oficina, definitivamente te veré hoy después de casi todo un año que no te veo y no se casi nada de ti, solo me entere por medio de una corta visita… que me hiciste en la escuela en la que yo antes trabajaba como maestra de armas, lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer…

**_Flash back _**

Recuerdo todo como si apenas hubiese sido ayer, el día estaba precioso, el sol brillaba alto y yo me encontraba en ese momento guardado algunas de las armas que había enseñado a mis alumnos en clase, si, a pesar de ser muy joven, con apenas 17 años cumplidos, yo ya era una maravillosa maestra en la escuela, todos los alumnos me adoraban, y yo a ellos, además tenía un guapo y perfecto novio, que más podía pedir, absolutamente nada.

-Tenten

Escuche que me llamaron a mis espaldas, reconocí la voz inmediatamente y volviéndome con rapidez sonreí y llame de cariñosamente a mi en ese entonces novio.

-¡Neji-kun!-dije colgándome en su cuello y besándole suavemente en los labios. Recuerdo perfectamente como los labios de Neji usualmente calidos estaban frios, parecían ahora como si fueran de muerto. Me separe sorprendida

-¿Neji que pasa?

-Tenemos que hablar

-¿Qué pasa? –volví a preguntar al verlo tan extrañamente serio

-El Anbu...

-Ah… -conteste yo procurando no darle demasiada importancia – ¿te han dado otra misión peligrosa?-pregunte yo recordando que hacía un par de meses atrás había recibido una misión en extremo peligrosa

-No –contesto el negando con la cabeza al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y tras un breve silencio dijo -Me han ascendido a capitán

-¿Capitán? –repeti yo con los ojos bien grandes –Neji eso significa...

-El puesto más alto que me pueden otorgar los Anbus

-Y también el más peligroso –pude ver como Neji abría la boca para poder replicar algo sin embargo guardo silencio y siguió mirándome a sabiendas de que yo seguiría hablando. –Neji¿desde cuando sabías que iban a promoverte como capitán? –dije yo sabiendo perfectamente que un cargo tan alto no lo tomaban a la ligera, y un nombramiento no era una cosa que se decidiera de la noche a la mañana.

-Desde hace una semana

-Una semana –me mordí un labio tratando de controlar un poco mi temperamento

-Si –respondió el viéndome a los ojos

-Tuviste una semana para analizarlo y no tuviste a bien decirme algo

-No –dijo el sin siquiera verse molesto o apenado, parecía como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo –sabía que te opondrías

-¡Claro que si, sabes que nunca me opuse a que te convirtieras en Anbu… nadie estaba más contenta que yo por tu decisión pero… un capitán es demasiado riesgoso Neji! Muchos mueren y…

-Con este ascenso tal vez deje de ser conocido como el descendiente del Bouke

-Solo por eso –replique mirándole angustiada, hacía tantos años que no lo escuchaba hablar del Bouke, que pensé que probablemente lo había olvidado, pero ahora me daba cuenta de que solo porque no dijera nada no sentía algún coraje contra su pasado aún así continué hablando –solo por toda esa tonteria del rango familiar… Neji ya lo habíamos hablado, decías que no te importaba más –conteste poniendo mi mano en su mejilla sin embargo apenas si toque su piel cual el tomo con fuerza mi mano y me miro de forma diferente, parecía molesto, mucho, me parecio incluso que nunca lo había visto enfurecerse tanto. Sentí un poco de miedo al verlo, así que solo pude decir:

-¿Neji?

-No lo hagas…

-¿Pero?

-Tenten -dijo este soltando mi mano y como si le costara mucho trabajo decirlo continuo: Tenten… no puedo seguir contigo

-¿Qué? –dije en voz más alta, ahora todo eso de controlarme me importaba demasiado poco

-Mi nuevo cargo -respondio el en voz queda

-¿Solo por lo del cargo de capitán… ¡solo por eso!? –le grite sintiendo que las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos de un momento a otro pude ver como Neji se mordía un labio inferior al verme, siempre me había podido controlar, pero ahora, todo esto era demasiado, tanto para el como para mi.

-Lo siento –replico mirándome por ultima vez. Antes de desaparecer de mi vista…

**_Fin Flash back _**

Esa fue la última vez que hable con Neji en privado, una o dos veces lo llegue a ver en una reunión social pero cuando eso sucedía apenas si teníamos contacto visual.

Así que después de pensarlo tome mi decisión, si la única forma de poder estar contigo era por medio de nuestro trabajo que así fuera, no es que me desagradara entrar al Anbu, en lo absoluto, de hecho varias veces me había planteado la posibilidad de pertenecer a los Anbus, solo que ahora ingresaría al grupo por una necesidad mayor... Hyuga Neji quisieras o no tendrás que verme.

Y hoy finalmente te vería…

_**Tengo miedo de verte**_

-Toco mis orquillas tratando de perfeccionar mi peinado, trago saliva, y a sabiendas de que no hay marcha atrás, toco la puerta y la abro una vez que recibo una respuesta a mi llamado.

_**Necesidad de verte**_

Entro a la oficina percatándome de que la Hokage una mujer hermosa de edad madura, me mira con una sonrisa de eterna arrogancia… no se encuentra sola, como siempre se encuentra a su lado su compañera inseparable, mirándome con una encantadora sonrisa.

Y al otro lado se encuentra, por una ocasión especial se encuentra el capitán Anbu, del escuadrón al que yo solicite mi ingreso…

_**Esperanza de verte**_

_Neji_ –susurro esperando no me haya escuchado ninguno de los presentes.

Me sonrió involuntariamente, estas más atractivo que nunca. Espero poder intercambiar, alguna mirada de complicidad contigo, sin embargo tu no te molestas en voltearme a ver, ni siquiera te inmutas nada por mi presencia, incluso puedo ver como sigues mirando por encima de mi cabeza, como si hubiera algo más interesante detrás de mí.  
_  
**Desazones de verte  
**_  
-Buenos días Tsunade-sama –digo procurando tratar no darle demasiada importancia.

-Buenos días Tenten… supongo que sabes bien, a que se te ha llamado aquí –dijo la mujer mirándome como siempre, con una sonrisa de arrogancia y satisfacción que algunas veces resultaba algo molesto.

-Si, para saber sobre mi resultado, en las pruebas Anbu.

-Ciertamente –dijo ella viendo una carpeta atiborrada de papeles –tu comportamiento en las pruebas ha sido… -la hokage hace un silencio dramático pienso tal vez con la esperanza de que pueda ver algo más de nerviosismo a través de mi mascara de fría serenidad, busco por una fracción de segundos sus ojos grises…

_**Tengo ganas de hallarte**_

-Admirable, dominio de armas, conocimiento de técnicas, velocidad, ataque y defensa… todo perfecto… Tenten, debes sentirte orgullosa, has sido la ninja que ha obtenido el puntaje más alto de todos los que solicitaron este año

Una sonrisa ilumino mi rostro. Mientras por alguna extraña razón volteo a ver mi antiguo compañero de equipo.

_**Preocupación de hallarte**_

Esperanzada de poder encontrar, una mirada de satisfacción, sin embargo este seguía cual estatua, como hace rato, mirando por encima de mi cabeza.

_**Certidumbre de hallarte**_

-Felicidades Tenten…-dijo la rubia mirándome unos segundos tras haber visto antes al descendiente Hyuga. –bienvenida al grupo Anbu.

_Esas palabras_ –pensé mientras veía con algo de decepción a la mujer, sabía que esas palabras tenían que decirlas el capitán y no la hokage, pero por alguna extraña razón lo había hecho ella.

Sin embargo no iba a dejar que ese pequeño inconveniente me molestara, seguí ahí segura de poder ignorando.

_**Pobres dudas de hallarte**_

-Tenten

-¿Si Tsunade-sama?

-¿Tienes alguna duda acerca de tu ingreso en el grupo Anbu?

-Unas cuantas –admití sinceramente, realmente nunca había entrado a un grupo como aquel, seguramente había reglas y actitudes que tenía que aprender y analizar antes de presentarme como fiel integrante al grupo.

-Bien, para eso esta aquí el capitán Hyuga, el cual se que estará contento de responder cualquiera de tus inquietudes ¿verdad Neji?

-¿Neji? –dije escéptica, viéndolo ahora con toda la autorización y el deber de hacerlo y por primera vez vi como los ojos grisáceos de Neji se posaron en mi…

_**Tengo urgencia de oírte **_

-Si Tsunade-sama -Sonreí levemente al escuchar su voz tan hermosa, como todo en el.

_**Alegría de oírte **_

-Será un placer –continuo el viéndome por una fracción de segundos, mi sonrisa se incremento al instante y cual si fuera magia, todo el rencor que había sentido en contra de el, se había dispersado y solo en ese momento me sentía altamente contenta de poder verle y oírle. _  
_

_**Buena suerte de oírte **_

Neji dejo de verme y fijo su vista en Tsunade-sama

-Si es todo lo que me quería decir me retiro Tsunade-sama... hay mucho trabajo por hacer, y no puedo perder más tiempo

_**Y temores de oírte **_

-Si Neji puedes retirarte. –Neji hizo una inclinación de respecto a la Hokage y se dirigió a la puerta para poder salir, impasible, fuerte, y sereno como siempre lo ha sido.

-_Como siempre _–pense –_Hyuga Neji, no has cambiada nada… tus respuestas siguen siendo herméticas._ Mi vista siguió fija en el, por primera vez Neji no trato de desviar la mirada seguía con sus ojos fijos en los míos como si tratara de analizarme.

-_Actuando como si nada le importara, realmente Hyuga Neji, te importaba tan poco todo lo que yo llegue a sentir por ti... no todo lo que todavia siento por ti..._ -supe que mi mirada de tranquilidad flaqueo unos segundos. Solo espero que nadie lo haya notado, solo eso espero

_**o sea  
resumiendo... **_

_**estoy jodida**_

Siguió caminando hasta quedar al lado mío, sentí escalofríos al sentir su brazo rozar el mío supuse que fue solo un contacto involuntario, pero lo que hizo a continuación disperso cualquier duda.

_-**Felicidades Tenten**_ –dijo este más como un susurro que como una frase, apenas si escuche algo, así que dudo mucho que alguien más haya escuchado sus palabras. Deje mi falsa indiferencia para poder postrar mi vista en el, el cual seguía caminando hasta dirigirse a la puerta.

_**y radiante**_

-Tsunade-sama –dije en voz bien alta.

-¿Si Tenten?

-Puedo retirarme –vi como la mujer se sorprendía de mi respuesta, accedía con la cabeza, lo cual me indico que podia retirarme, camine rápidamente hacia la puerta.

La cual ya se estaba cerrando, y con la misma rapidez con la que cruce la habitación, la abrí esperando poderme encontrar con Neji, cosa no me fue posible, puesto que el pasillo se encontraba vacio, como si no hubiese salido nadie una fracción de segundos antes que yo.

_-Neji ya se había ido_

_**Quizá más lo primero**_

_-_Se fue –dije mirando el pasillo con algo de desilusión suspire y dije en voz alta –maldito Neji… jodete  
_  
**que lo segundo**_

Mire el piso una vez más antes de irme y luego con mirada desafiante decidí seguir mi camino, no podía seguir siendo una ninja tan temperamental y voluntariosa, había sido aceptada entres los anbus, y eso cambiaba radicalmente mi vida.

Quisiera o no, la Tenten infantil tendría que dejarle paso a una Tenten mucho más madura y analítica tal como:

-Neji –dije por ultima vez viendo el pasillo me dirigí a la salida del edificio. Sin darme cuenta de que era observada por un ninja de elite como lo solían llamar generalmente.

**_Sigues siendo la misma, Tenten... _**-dijo este mirando a la joven nueva anbu salir del edificio

Si supiera que en ese instante Neji me veía desde lo alto del edificio, despotricar a los cuatro vientos y maldecir un par de veces hubiese cuidado un poco más mi lengua. Si hubiera visto la enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de mi capitan, me hubiese vuelto loca, si hubiese sabido que Neji suplico a la Hokage para no decir nada durante la entrevista y no perder así su tan cuidada fría personalidad, no lo hubiese creido, si hubiese sabido que Neji había visto sobre mi cabeza por miedo a demostrar sus ansias por besarme y abrazarme creería que es chiste... y tambien si hubiese sabido que unos meses despues de mi inclusión en los Anbus, estaría comprometida con mi capitan y realmente enamorada creería que se trata de algún tipo de broma.

No sabría nada de eso, hasta mucho despues... lo único que en ese instante podía saber... era que todo estaría bien... de ahora en adelante... todo iba a estar muy bien...

_**y también**_

_**viceversa.**_

****

Realmente no tenía contemplado hacer un fic de ellos en este momento, pero el otro día leí el hermoso poema de Viceversa, del gran Mario Benedetti y me encanto y por alguna razón supe que ellos dos eran la pareja perfecta para ese poema.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Atte: Midory


End file.
